The Kanto Champion
by whyisthisnotworking
Summary: Takes place six years in the future, where Ash is the Kanto Champion...I fail at summaries...AshxCynthia. Romance focus. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Here it is guys! This time the story is completely mine and it is here to stay!**

**I hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon...If i did...I would be pretty awesome wouldent I?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Torterra is unable to battle! This round goes to Ryan and his Typhlosion!" The referee called, allowing everyone who had been holding there breath in anticipation to let it out. Expecting to hear loud cheers of encouragement, the young trainer looked around at the crowds of people sitting on the sidelines of the arena. To his surprise he found that most of them had shock and awe written over their faces, as if they could not believe what they had just witnessed. Some of the the people in the crowd recovered faster than the others and were now smiling excitedly at the rare chance to see the Kanto's Champion other Pokemon.

He looked back over to the champion, expecting the man the man to be in disbelief - but instead the man had a large, almost childish, grin on his face.

"Torterra return!" He called out holding out his hand with a pokeball in it's grasp. A red beam shot out of the ball, enveloping the large grass-type pokemon, returning the Pokemon back into the safety of its confines.

"You did great buddy, take a long rest." He said as he put the ball back on his belt, he looked up at his newest challenger who stood behind his final pokemon. "Its been a while since a challenger has defeated more than two of my Pokemon " the man said as he remembered the previous battles. His Charizard had been bested by the trainers Raichu, after defeating his four other Pokemon. Torterra was able to to defeat Raichu fairly quickly, but then failed when it fought the trainers beginner Pokemon, Typhlosion.

His smile vanished, a serious smirk taking it's place. "Now lets finish this battle, Infernape show them your will!" He yelled tossing the ball into the air. Out from it came a white monkey, with brown legs and arms, that stood as tall as Typhlosion. It had small pieces of golden armor across its upper chest, knees and elbows. The upper part of his head was engulfed in a searing flame that seemed to heat up the entire arena. It pounded it chest while furiously calling out in anticipation.

"The Champion has chosen Infernape for his third Pokemon! This round is between the challenger Ryan's Typhlosion, and Champion Ash's Infernape, Begin!"

"Typhlosion use quick attack into an Ariel ace!" Said pokemon roared before launching from all four legs racing down the arena towards Infernape.

"Infernape, dodge it, then hit it with a mach punch." As Typhlosion closed in it suddenly vanished, before coming down from the sky towards Infernape. The fire monkey smirked, already anticipating the move, and quickly flipped to the side with amazing agility and grace before landing back on its feat. Just as quickly, he span around before sending his fist into Typhlosion. The Jhoto starter flew back across the field, coming to a complete stop as it slammed into the wall, crumbling to the floor. The pokemon attempted to get up but his legs couldn't support its weight causing it fall down to all four's as it struggle to continue.

"Come on Typhlosion, I know you can do it!" Ryan yelled. Hearing its masters encouraging words the fire pokemon fought past the pain and managed to stand up, letting loose a roar, as a red aura started to flow around it, signifying the rare blaze ability kicking in. The audience erupted into cheers that seemed to shake the stadium, as they saw that the battle would still continue.

Ash smirked_ 'This trainer reminds me of me, to have the ability of inspiring strength in a pokemon, by nothing more than a few words. That is a true bond between Pokemon and their trainers.'  
_

"Ryan, your determination and your Pokemon's strength continue to surprise me, now let us finish this battle." Ryan looked at the champion before smiling and nodding.

"Alright Typhlosion, Flare blitz, full power!" The Jhoto fire starter nodded before becoming engulfed in the burning flames. Launching off its four legs it vanished in a full on sprint directed at Infernape with a speed that took Ash by surprise.

He gritted his teeth seeing their was no chance in dodging the attack. "Infernape, Stop the attack, and grab a hold of Typhlosion!" Infernape nodded, planting both of its feet into the ground and firmly putting its hands in front, bracing itself for the incoming attack. As the attack came into contact with the Monkey, an explosion erupted where the two had been, causing the audience to go into a fit of cheers. As the smoke finally cleared off Infernape had both his hands on Typhlosion's arms preventing any movement from the pokemon. Infernape was breathing heavily with one eye closed in pain of the attack it had just taken head on.

"Infernape, end this with Flare combat!" The fire monkey grinned, seemingly forgetting about the pain it was just in, before starting to release all of its heat energy. The familiar flames of Flare blitz soon started to flow around only the hands of the monkey, instead of around its entire body. Every one started groaning as the heat in the room increased to unbearable temperatures. Even Typhlosion grimaced as the heat from the two hand that were grasping it started to burn its skin. Infernape slowly pulled one of its arms back, before letting out series of brutal punches ending it with one hard thrust into the gut. sending Typhlosion flying to the opposite wall, causing a cloud of smoke to appear around him. As the smoke cleared it was clear to everyone that the match was now over.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle, Champion Ash, wins once again!" The crowd let out a series of loud cheers. Ash smiled at Infernape and nodded his thanks before returning it. He looked up to see Ryan, returning his Typhlosion telling the pokemon how proud of it he was. His smile grew as he saw that his opponent respected his pokemon.

"Well Ryan" Ash extended a hand to the trainer "That was one of the most interesting battles I have had in a long time, promise me that you will go train some more, and return so we can have another great fight." The Trainer grinned and nodded before shaking his hand. "Also might I recommend, that you go take on the Hoenn Elite four, and champion first, it will give you a lot more experience"

Ryan smile grew "Yes, I was actually thinking maybe I should have taken on all the other champions before going after the champion of champions."

Ash smiled and nodded before turning and walking away towards the exit where their was a certain blonde beauty waiting for him, with an familiar yellow rodent on her shoulder. At the sight of its trainer It jumped out of her arms into Ash's.

"Hey their Pikachu, sorry for having to keep you out this battle." Pikachu said its name a few times before licking Ash on the cheek, making him chuckle. He looked back up and came face to face with the Sinnoh Champion. Her hair cut down the middle of her face covering one eye, as the rest went cascading, almost like a waterfall, down her back. Her lone eye gleamed with excitement.

"Ash, that Flare Combat move was simply amazing! It was a combination of Flare Blitz and Close Combat right?" Ash nodded. "How in the world were you able to get Infernape to control the flames into one point of the body like that?" She asked excitedly, causing Ash to let out a low chuckle.

"Well at first Infernape had a tough time controlling the flames, usually trying would send flames in every direction and leave him completely exhausted. After weeks of practicing we finally were able to get the heat under control, and it was smooth sailing from their." Ash frowned and grabbed Cynthia's arm and started walking, pulling her along with him as he went. "So...how long is until you go back to Sinnoh"

Cynthia sighed, as much as she wanted to stay here with Ash her duty as the Sinnoh Champion wouldn't allow for it. "Two days, I leave after our conference about the upcoming tournament." The Tournament was only two months away. It was being led by the Frontier creator, Scott. He brought the tournament to life almost more than a year ago, enough time for the man to track down the biggest names in the world, to fight in his tournament. Normally, this would not have been enough time for any other man to find and convince the best trainers in the world to compete, but Scott seemed to always know where everyone was. The tournament was one for the centuries, to crown a single trainer with the title Pokemon Master.

"What! But you only got here yesterday!" Ash hated this, every time he saw Cynthia it was only for a couple of days before their duties as champions ripped them apart once again. Cynthia looked down towards the ground, depression clearly evident in her eyes. Ash felt a wave of guilt wash over him. It was not her fault that she couldn't stay longer than what she was given, and he did not want to waste the time that they were given together.

Ash put his fingers on Cynthia's chin before pulling her up so that she was looking straight into his loving gaze. He brought up his other hand and gently moved her hair that was covering one of her eyes behind her ear, and slowly moved forward. Cynthia felt herself being drawn into him, feeling his hot breath on her cheeks as the two moved closer to each other. As their lips touched it felt like electricity was sent through every part of their bodies. Ash's hand moved to Cynthia's back, becoming lost in the cascades of blonde hair. Cynthias hands tangled themselves in his hair. She felt Ash's tongue rub against her lips, asking for permission to enter, which she gladly obliged. Their tongues. now exploring each others mouth, meeting back into the middle in an exotic dance before going back to their exploring. They stayed their for what seemed like hours, until the need of air forced them apart. As they came apart, the two stayed still holding onto each other staring deeply into each others eyes.

Ash finally broke the silence, leaning forward, even closer to the blonde champion resting his head on the crook of her neck as he whispered into her ears. "Maybe we can take some time off, my love, before the Tournament using it as an excuse to go train for it" Cynthia's eyes immediately lit up at the thought of being able to spend two whole months with her boyfriend. They had started dating only two months ago but, their relationship was distant. Cynthia smiled as she remembered the day Ash had told her the three words she thought she would have to live without.

**(Flashback - Cynthia POV)**

_I had just finished a battle defending my title as the Sinnoh Champion. I walked up to the trainer I had just defeated congratulating him on an good match. On my way out, I bumped into someone I thought I wouldn't see for months...Ash. A large smile forced its way onto my face as, I took him in. His hair was in its own messy, spiky style, hidden underneath the cap that he always wore. His goldish-brown eyes seemed to give off a glow as he looked at me with his large childish grin. He stood towering over me at 6'3. His tight black shirt pulled against his body showing off his toned body. _

_ Ever since he won against Lance, becoming the Kanto champion, we had seen each other more often over the years. We slowly began growing closer, until up to now, where I can say he was now my closest friend, even if I could only talk to him once a month. We had so much in common including ideas on how to train pokemon, tactics, we even had a few of the same pokemon like Garchomp and Lucario. He also treated me as another person, rather than 'Champion' like so many others did, and that alone was refreshing._

_"A-Ash! what are you doing here, don't you have a match coming up soon?" Ash nervously put his hand on his head and laughed a little. A habit that I had noticed he did often, either when he was embarrassed, or caught doing something wrong._

_ "Well yeah I sort of do, but I needed to tell you something first, and it couldn't wait" I looked at him expectantly. He let out a sheepish laugh "Um, just not here, how about we go somewhere we can be in private..." I looked at him strangely. It was odd seeing him act so nervous around me._

_ "Okay, I know just the place." I slowly moved in front of him and started leading him to a place I knew we could be alone. We walked in an awkward silence that had me confused. Never at any time had their been an awkward moment between me and Ash until now. We found ourselves on the out skirts of Hearthome city, on a large hill that overlooked the city. A small bench was built underneath the only tree that stood proudly on the hill. I made my way to sit on the bench, and waited for Ash to do the same. As he sat, I took in the view. Out in front of us was a river full of life, running down the hill, as pokemon ran around without a care in the world. Behind it stretched out a huge forest as far as the eye could see. I looked at Ash and saw that he was looking around at the scenery. His eye scanning the horizon as the sun started to set behind the distant mountains. I smiled with a light blush spreading across my face as I noticed how cute he looked when he was distracted._

_ He turned and stared straight into my eyes. Inside of his eyes I saw fear, nervousness, and something else, but I couldn't quite figure it out. He smiled and took one of my hands in his. I looked at him confused._

_"Cynthia, lately I have been doing a lot of thinking."_

_"Surprising." Came my immediate response, along with a small giggle. Ash let out a small chuckle and seemed to relax a bit more._

_"As I was saying, I have been thinking, mostly about how you and I have become such great friends." I felt myself smile. "But lately I have found myself wanting more than that. I don't know if you feel the same way, but I need to tell you this." He stopped for a few moments and looked away back at the scenery before them. He stayed quiet for a time, before turning back his eyes full of emotion. He took a deep breath "I guess what I'm trying to say here is that I...I love you, and I cant imagine what my life would be without you here beside me." My eyes widen, and I could feel my jaw slowly opening. Ash loved me...ME!_

_ He gazed into my eyes and saw that they were in complete shock, taking it the wrong way he tried to quickly amend his mistake. "I understand if you don't love me back, and I hope this doesn't..." I decided to stop him right their by crashing into his lips with my own. Who knows how long we stayed in that position with him holding me in his muscular arms. It felt amazing...the feeling of complete safety washing over me...It was perfect._

**(Present Back to Ash and Cynthia - Third POV)**

"uh, Cynthia you their?" Ash asked as Cynthia's distant eye continued to stare at him. He shrugged before pushing his lips onto hers again. It only took a few seconds before she responded and started kissing back.

She pulled back and put her head down on his chest listing to the sound of his beating heart. "That sounds like a an fantastic idea my love" she mumbled into his chest. Ash tightened his grip around her and his smile widened.

"Great! How about we go back to the hotel now, and we can decide when to leave?" He felt her nod in his chest before reluctantly leaving his arms. They walked down the hall and out into the main lobby. It was only a matter of seconds before they were being swarmed with fans, congratulating Ash on another victory. Ash smiled and nodded while continuing his way out, casually saying thanks to none of them in particular.

They had finally made it to the door when the crowds of people finally left them to watch a battle that had recently started between Paul and some new challenger that he didn't know. Paul was now the fourth Elite Four member. When Ash had become champion, the old champion, Lance, and Bruno disappeared to go train. Leaving Kanto down to only three elite members and Ash as champion. Paul was the only person he knew, other than the Elites and champions, that could give him a true challenge, so he asked Paul to become Bruno's replacement. He, surprisingly, graciously accepted it, knowing that they would be challenged by strong trainers often giving him a chance to train even more. Over the past few years, Paul became one of Ash's closest friends.

They finally reached the door, and walked out of the building. The sun could barley be seen over the distant hills. There weren't many people out, except for a few kids who were running around with their friends and pokemon, their laughter filling the silence of the city. They continued up the street holding each others hands. As they turned the last corner Ash saw that there were two kids, that looked around the age of fourteen, facing each other in a heated battle. Cynthia looked up and saw that the battle had caught Ash's attention. She moved closer into his side.

"Reminds you of when you were on your journey right?" Ash looked down to her before nodding with a small smile on his face. "Well then, how about we go traveling into the Unova region on our two month vacation." Ash's eyes grew in excitement, and he nodded quickly.

"That sounds like an fantastic idea! I have never been to the Unova region before!" Cynthia giggled as the young and adventurous boy she had met so long ago resurfaced. _'some things never change' _she thought to her self. "Maybe we can go right after the conference."

"Maybe Ash, but they may not even let us go in the first place" That brought Ash crashing back down to Earth. But then he raised it back up and smiled widely.

"They cant stop us if we are already gone when they find out" Seeing Cynthia's 'please elaborate' face he started explaining. "We leave after the Conference and once we arrive in the Unova region, we call Brock and have him tell them that we plan on taking a vacation."

Brock had been one of Ash's friends who traveled the world with him, through every region and situation, Brock had been by Ash's side. They no longer thought of each other as friend, but now as brothers. He had finally become what he had been dreaming of his entire life, a breeder. But he wasn't just any breeder, but one who was a master at the art. He now ran his own Breeders daycare, while taking care of most of Ash's pokemon.

Cynthia smiled at the devious plan. "Well Ash, we may just get our vacation after all" Ash smiled and kissed the top of her forehead before they continued to the hotel. Where they went into Ash's room and fell asleep in each others arms, both dreaming of what the future had in store for them.

**Okkay and that's it for chapter 1! yes I know not much really happened in it but that because i needed to explain a few things...And im sorry to say that the next chapter will probably be mostly explaining what Misty, May, Max, and Dawn are doing, at the time. But after that, the plot will get moving and the story will get better! Hope you enjoyed and Please Review!**

**Ages: **

**Ash:22 **

**Cynthia:28**

**Brock: 27 **

**Paul: 23**

**May:21**

**Dawn:20**

**Misty:22**

**Max:18**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here it is! chapter two is finally out and I'm sorry for taking so long! I was kinda busy playing Pokemon White! lol. Also I hope you enjoy this story more than I did writing it! (It was a nightmare for me to wright this story!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! If I did I would be pretty awesome...Ash and Cynthia would be together...And Ash would completely own by now!**

Ash open his eyes to find them blurred by a soft blonde bush of hair. He snuggled more into it, breathing in deeply. He sighed in content as the scent of Vanilla made its way through his nostrils. He slowly moved back to see the beautiful blonde asleep in his arms. He couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked asleep.

_'How did I get so lucky' _he thought to himself. Looking down he felt his face flush when he saw that she was only in a bra, the rest of her covered in blankets. He couldn't help but his let his eye wonder down to her He finally managed to tear his gaze away, looking back into the goddesses face, to find her amused eye's staring back. She grinned, when he finally noticed that he had been caught looking down at her cleavage.

"Good morning, my love, do you like what you see." She ask in seductive tone.

His face turning a deeper shade of red. His mind betrayed him and wasn't able to form a coherent sentence, so he did the only other thing he could, nod. Cynthia giggled and pushed herself more into his side. He wrapped his muscular arms around her, squeezing her, trying to get even closer to her, if possible. She laid her head on stop of his chest and sighed in content.

"I can't wait until we go to the Unova region, after the conference today. I know you will love it their!"

Ash grinned and kiss her forehead "To be honest I would love to be anywhere, as long as you are their at my side."

Cynthia looked up and saw the emotion swirling in his eyes. She moved her head closer to him, and he mirrored the movement. As their lips connected, bolts of electricity jolted through her body. Their tongues battled for dominance, until finally they broke apart reluctantly, as the need for air finally became to much, leaving them breathlessly. Cynthia moved back to her previous position, with her head on his chest as she listened to his beating heart. They remained in that position for a few hours before reluctantly deciding to leave the warmth and safety of the bed.

Cynthia decided to go take a shower, she quickly got up collecting her cloths and made her way to the bathroom. Ash couldn't help him self as his eyes followed Cynthia's retreating form into the bathroom. She turned and smirked at him before closing the door. Leaving Ash with his own thoughts. He laid back down on the bed, as he heard the shower turn on.

_'hmm maybe I should let Gary know that we are going to be in the Unova region for a while'. _Gary was now the head of everything that his late grandpa, Prof. Oak, had started. He was still living in Pallet Town. Not only was he a professor but also a powerful trainer. He wasn't anywhere near Ash's and Cynthia's caliber, but still a force to be reckoned with. Ash couldn't imagine what Garys reaction would be, when he discovers that he's going to get the chance to study the rare, and unique, pokemon that Ash catches in the Unova Region. Pokemon their were almost never seen in the Kanto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, or the Jhoto Regions.

He got up off the bed, and made his way across the room, and picking up his phone, that was laying on a desk. He quickly dialed the number. Putting the phone to his ear, he sat down on the chair and looked across the room at the restroom door. The phone rang a couple of times before someone answered saying "Hello, this is the Oak's laboratory, how may I help you."

By the voice on the phone Ash could tell that I wasn't Gary. "Yes, I would like to talk to Gary Oak."

"I am sorry but Gary is working in the lab on a very important project right could you perhaps call back later."

Ash sighed "Even if the Kanto Champion is asking for him."

"What! I'm sorry sir if you could just wait a few minutes I will go get him for you."

Ash now had a grin on his face. No matter how much he hated showing off his title, even he had to admit that it did have it's waited a few minutes before finally someone picked up the phone

"Hey Ashy-boy, this better be important I'm real busy" A voice sounded from the phone.

"Hey Gary, I just wanted to let you know that for the next two months me and Cynthia are going to be in the Unova Region."

"What! really? when?" Gary shouted from the other end of the phone.

"Well we are leaving today and should be in the Sinnoh region by today's end, where we will take a ferry to the Unova region." Ash smiled, guessing that Gary was going to tell Ash to catch as much Pokemon as he can before returning.

"Well that's great Ash, you and Cynthia deserve a break from being the champions." Ash raised his eyebrows _'I guess Gary has changed' _"Make sure you catch a lot of Pokemon for me to study!" _'ah their it is'_

"Will do Gary, I'll see you in two months, presuming your going to be at the tournament"

"Yes of course I will be their, I have to go Ash, oh and watch your back while your in Unova, some of the locals their are kind of hostile to outsiders." With that he hung up leaving a confused Ash to his own thoughts. Ash heard the shower turn off, soon after the shower door opening. Ash could only stair as the blonde beauty stepped out in her normal black outfit, but instead of her normal blonde hair it was damp and clinging to parts of her cloths.

"Well Ash, are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to take a shower." she said putting her fingers to her nose " because you stink pretty bad". Ash laughed and got up off his chair and moved to Cynthia. Kissing her forehead as he walked by and went into the shower.

**(Two Hours Later) At the conference...**

Ash pushed open the door, holding it open for Cynthia. She smiled her appreciation and continued forward, with Ash behind her. They walked down a single hallway, at the end opened up to a huge room. The room they were in was crowded, Ash who recognized almost most of them including, all gym leaders from the Sinnoh, Jhoto, Hoenn, and Kanto region. All elite four members and Champions (excluding the Unova Regions). He could also pick out a few of the people that competed the different league's. Their were two people in the back that caught his eye the most though. One looked shady, with long flowing, light gray, hair falling half way down his back. He wore a red cloak and held a small smirk on his face. Tobaus, the man he lost to six years ago in the Sinnoh league. It was to this man, Ash had his most humiliating defeat. Although he didn't hold any grudges against the man, he had wanted a rematch ever since, but couldn't locate the man. How Scott did he would never know.

The other one was a trainer he had the chance to fight against, although he was one of the most well known trainers in the world. Never has he been heard to lose, nor has anyone ever heard his voice. He stood tall wearing a red jacket and blue pants. He wore a red hat similar to the one Ash used to always wear during his adventures. No one knew his real name, so every one just referred to him as Red, because of the color of his outfit. On his shoulder stood his very own Pikachu. Pikachu, who had been standing on Ash's shoulder the entire time, followed his masters gaze to find him self looking into the eye's of another Pikachu. They both gazed at each other with such intensity, it make a shiver crawl down Ash's back, as the two yellow rodents sized each other up.

Cynthia who was watching Ash with great interest decided to finally break Ash's attention. "Ash, whatever you do don't challenge him to a battle now" She said looking towards Red. She turn back to Ash and whispered "We leave to the Unova region right after this, don't worry my love, I am sure you will face him in the tournament." Ash smiled and was about to say something but was cut off short.

"Thank you all for coming!" A mans voice echoed throughout the arena, making all other conversations cease to exist. Every one simultaneously looked up towards the towering stand that stood in the back in the room. On top of it stood a short chubby man that had a mad man grin on his face, with a pair of sunglasses hiding his hides. He looked around the room, facing every single person in the room. He took a deep breath and with his cool, and relaxed voice he said "Every one, look around you. Every one in this room, in two months time will be your opponent wether you like it or not. Each and every one of you are competing for the same goal, but as you know their can only be one. I have hosted this conference to tell you all the rules of the competition."

Their were many whispers of excitement throughout the crowds, as if the tournament was one a few days away in stead of months. Cynthia watched as Ash's smile grew wide and his eyes flashed with determination. She snaked her arm around his and laced her fingers through his, before leaning against his side. His smiled widen and looked down at her, his eyes were so full with emotion, that it made her heart melt. She couldn't control herself as she quickly stood on her toes, crashing into his lips into a searing kiss. As she pulled back a little she whispered "You don't know how much I wish we were alone right now"

She felt his warm embrace tighten followed by a small chuckle. "Oh, but I do know" She sighed contently and rested her head on his chest listening, feeling his chest move up and down at a perfect pace.

"As you know this is the biggest competition in history. Right now we have exactly 720 people competing." Scott continued "So for the preliminary rounds, we will be having double battles, so that more people will be eliminated at a faster pace. Not only that you will be able to choose who your partn..." He didn't get to finish as everyone in the room started yelling to their companions that they would be partners.

Cynthia looked up to find Ash's eyes gleaming with joy. "Cynthia, would you do me the honors of being my partner." He never got a reply, instead a another searing kiss. He pulled back after a few seconds "Is that an yes?"

Cynthia giggled before returning to her old position and nodding into his chest. "I would love to be your partner"

"CALM DOWN EVERYONE" Scott's voice boomed through out the entire room. "You will be able to enter you and your partner the day before the competition. Now back to some of the rules. The preliminary will last for 10 rounds, one pokemon each trainer, in witch their will only be 72 people remain. After that their will be four classic preliminary rounds, three on three, singles no substitutes. And finally their will be only eighteen people who will compete in full on six on six battles. Until their is only one, who will be renowned as the greatest pokemon trainer of this century!" The crowds went into a barrage of wild cheers that shook the floor.

Ash scanned the faces until he found Scott's leaving out the back doors. He quickly grabbed Cynthia's hand who looked at him kind of strangely. He nodded his head towards the door before dragging her with him. As they made it the doors Cynthia asked "Ash! Where are we going?" He didn't slow, and kept dragging her along.

"I saw Scott leave the room, I wanted to speak to him before we leave" He said walking through the door. Inside was another room, but smaller. It seemed to be a living room with two couches, surrounded at both sides with small tables that had lamps on them. In front of them was a TV that seemed to be broadcasting from the Unova Region. "And Champions Alders undefeated streak continues!" (Sorry guys forgot to mention last story that Ash has Never faced Alder before, but he will!) the broadcast said before turning off. A man that had been sitting on couches stood up and turned around.

"Oh, hey their Ash, Cynthia, what do I owe the pleasure." Ash was about to say something but Cynthia cut him off.

"Scott, how could you have been watching a show from the Unova region. I thought we couldn't get a broadcast with them this far away?"

"Actually that was a recording, I needed to see if the Champion from Alder was as good as people say he is. I will admit he is probably even better than what they say. I am going to go to the Unova region to invite him to the competition personally"

Ash smiled "That's actually one thing I wanted to talk to you about. Me and Cynthia were going to go the Unova region, we are leaving right after this actually." Ash and Cynthia watched as a smile grew on his chubby face.

"That's great Ash! You know, I wouldn't mind watching a battle between two undefeated champions, that is if you are willing to face him." Ash chuckled _'how could I possibly say no to a battle like this' _He looked down at Cynthia who was already giving him a knowing smirk and nodding.

"That sounds great, now just get it scheduled and we will be their." Scott smile somehow managed to widen even more.

"Alright Ash, I will see you in the Unova region" With that the chubby man made his way around the two of them and out the door.

Ash looked down at the beautiful champion "Well, are you ready to get going?" Cynthia couldn't help but smile and nod, She couldn't wait to be away from all the stress of being the champion, and being alone with the man she loved was all she ever wanted in life now.

They made their way out of the crowds of people who were still in the huge room, just talking to each other about the upcoming tournament. When they finally reached the doors that led outside Ash pulled out one pokeball before calling out "To the sky's, Garchomp!"

Out from the small red and white ball came a huge red and blue land shark. Instead of hands at each end of it's scaly arms were claws. It pulled it's head back letting out a huge roar before looking down at his trainer, showing of its large white teeth that stretched from each side of it's mouth. Ash looked over to Cynthia who had just called out her Garchomp as well. He sighed wishing they could ride together. They had decided it would be less tiring for their pokemon if they each only carried one of them, instead of both riding on the same one.

"Alright so we are going to the Sunny Shore city first, staying a night their, then taking a ferry across to Umbrella town, in the Unova region, right?"

Cynthia who was busy strapping some of her stuff on the back of her Garchomp turned to Ash. "Yes, I also forgot to mention that I have a friend their that will let us stay at her place, while we are their. I used to go their almost every Summer and Spring."

Ash nodded "and why did you go their every Summer and Spring"

"Well their are these ruins their that I study" Ash started chuckling as he saw the gleam in Cynthia's eyes when she mentioned the ruins.

"So their are ruins their? I think I would like to go and see them" Cynthia looked at her boyfriend before tackling him in a vice-grip hug.

"Really? Okay I will defiantly show them to you!" Cynthia yelled into his shirt muffling her voice. Ash laughed loudly before putting his finger under her chin. Pushing her head up he looked into her lone gray eye, and pushed his mouth against hers. They stood connected like that for a few minutes before pulling back, leaving them both breathing hard.

"Okay I think we should get going now." Ash said after his breath finally came back. Cynthia agreed giving him another quick kiss before jumping onto the her Garchomp. Ash mirrored her movements, and allowed Pikachu to jump into his lap, before giving the command,

"To the sky's"

**Kanto Region - Flying over Cerulean City **

Ash looked to his side and saw Cynthia and her Garchomp flying beside them. Cynthia's hair was flying wildly behind her. Ash looked back ahead of him. They were soaring right under the clouds. Each time they went under one he felt the need to raise arm to feel the soft puffy looking clouds. Down below was opened plains with strings of river flowing through them, like cracks in the ground. Up ahead was the sight of a small city, Ash instantly recognized it as Cerulean City. This was one of the towns that him and Pikachu first went to near the beginning of his journey almost six years ago. He had won his second gym badge ever her, against his friend Misty. Ash remember their journey together, and then silently chuckled to himself as he remembered he still owed her a bike for the one he messed up.

Misty was now a full time gym leader. She still continued using all her water-type pokemon and was now one of the stronger leaders in Kanto. Her and her two sisters actually came up with a new way of battling known as Triple battling. At first the idea didn't go far, but after people started trying it out, most loved it. It involved three pokemon instead of one or two, and always kept you on your feat while you battled.

Ash sighed as it had been almost a year since he last actually had a friendly conversation with the girl. To be honest he didn't really understand why. One moment they were having a conversation in the Cerulean Gym. Ash had been their to watch a match that Misty had invited him to. She had lost but the battle was close, but she didn't seem to mind, after all it was a gym battle. It was a little after that when Ash finally mentioned that he and Cynthia were dating. Even as dense as he was he knew to approach the subject carefully. He knew that Misty had harbored secret feelings for him, and he didn't want to lose her friendship. But the way she acted when he told her of it was completely out of line.

She had completely blew up in his face for it. Saying things about Cynthia, that enraged Ash so much that he retaliated in an anger even he didn't know he had. Even after he saw the fear in Misty's eyes he couldn't stop himself from going on yelling at her. He left her standing their with tears streaming down his eyes.

_'She had no right at all to talk about Cynthia in that way, even if she was jealous. She was one of my best friends, and she should have had my back the entire way'_

That was the last time he had talked to Misty, other than their usual meetings that came with being a champion. Even then their conversations were short and awkward.

Ash shook his head shaking out all his thoughts. He looked back over to Cynthia who was looking at him, with her beautiful eyes full of worry. He gave her a small smile letting her know that he was alright, in witch she returned. He sighed and looked down at Pikachu who was also giving him a worried look. Ash smiled at the yellow mouse and patted it's head.

"I'll be fine buddy". He said quietly.

**Hoenn region - Flying over Petalburg City**

Ash stared at the city that was now growing larger and larger. The city was known as Petalburg city. He watched as cars drove up and down it roads. The buildings stood tall, towering over all the surrounding forest. His heart warmed as he remembered that this was the hometown of two of his close friends. Both May and May Maple lived here.

May was living her dream as a top coordinator, one who was rarely defeated. She had finally surpass her rivals who were also top coordinators, including Drew and Solidad. She had always thanked Ash for her great success. Last he talked to her was about a few days ago. She had told Ash that she was going to go to the tournament, to cheer on both Ash and her little brother Max.

Max who had earned the title of the genius trainer, not only was he named the genius trainer but as Ash's prodigy as well, because of how they use to travel together, he was well known enough to become part of the upcoming tournament. To say he was excited about it was and complete understatement. He couldn't control himself about going on and on about how cool, and how he was going to completely own the competition. Unfortunately he couldn't make it to the meeting today, because he had to help his parents at home. Scott was going to call him and tell him the rules of the tournament.

Max had gotten all the badges in the Hoenn and the Kanto regions, and competed in both of the regions competitions. Not fairing any better than Ash had in his first tournaments. He was now at home with May, training almost everyday, to be prepared for the tournament.

May and Max had a completely opposite reaction when Ash told them about the news of him and Cynthia being together. They both congratulated Ash, and said that Cynthia was someone who was worthy to stand by his side. Although Ash could see the disappointment clearly in Mays eyes. He even told her that he was sorry about it, but she told him that she would be fine, and that she was truly happy for him.

_'Now only if Misty could have acted the same way... Maybe if I go talk to her about it. Maybe then we could be friends again.'_ He sighed and looked forward. By the suns position he could tell it was noon, and that they wouldn't be at Sunnyshore until nightfall.

**Sinnoh region - Flying over Vielstone City**

Ash felt Cynthia's grip around his stomach ash she pulled herself hard against him. Ash welcomed her embrace as he felt the warmth of her party piercing through his skin. They had decided to fly together on only Ash's Salamance, when they felt the piercing cold air, that was brought with the dark night. It had gotten darker sooner than they expected. It seemed like it was around eleven at night, when it was actually only eight. They only had to fly for an hour or two until they reached Sunnyshore City. Ash put one his hands on Cynthia's arm and started rubbing it gently, trying to warm her arms as much as he could.

He looked up and saw the lights of Vielstone City, lighting up almost the entire surroundings. The streets were vacant of any people or cars going around. Ash remembered the first time he was here. This was were he met his final partner, in his journeys across the regions. He smiled as he remembered the blue haired coordinator.

Dawn was also a top coordinator. She was the only one in the completion that could actually beat May in a fight. Although she had lost to her in their latest match, the two were best friends and talked to each other almost every day. She even knew that Ash and Cynthia were dating before Ash had gotten the chance to tell her about it. Her reaction was similar to May's but she had no sadness in her eyes. She told him that she was dating Kenny now and things were going great for the two of them.

Ash couldn't have been any more happy about the great news. He had known that she had liked Kenny, and was glad that they were together. Kenny was a good man, and knew how to treat her well. Ash even talked to Kenny, promising him that if he hurt Dawn in any way, he would make sure that he would regret it.

"What are you thinking about my love" Ash hear Cynthia whisper into his ear. He felt each breath on the back of his neck making him shiver.

"Just about my journey in the Sinnoh."

"Oh, do you remember how we first met?" Ash smiled, how could he possibly forget his first time laying eyes on the blonde beauty.

"How could I forget, I remember seeing you in Amity Square, North of Hearthome City, where you were studying some ancient tablets, eating ice cream." Cynthia giggled when he mentioned the ice cream.

"Yep, and I remember seeing you, I spotted you while in my battle with Paul, I don't know how but as soon as I laid eyes on you I knew you were different. Their was just this strange sense of power coming from you. I felt so...pulled in by your presence, that I think I had fallen in love with you at first sight."

"Really? I think I fell in love with you when I saw what kind of person you truly were. You were sweet, nice, powerful, and above all you treated everyone, and pokemon with the most respect. Although I was really dense at the time I didn't recognize my feelings for you then."

Ash smiled and laid his hands on Cynthia's, who's were around his stomach. He felt Cynthia's head laying on his shoulder. She sighed contently, and seemed to fall asleep. Ash thought to himself for a while. He had been on so many journeys, and now he was going to set out on a new one. One that he could tell, was going to be far greater than any other journey he had so far.

And the reason for that, was the person who currently had her arms wrapped around him...

**Okay! that's it for this chapter, again I'm sorry for the slow update... I hope you enjoyed reading this, hopefully more than I did writing it... lol**

**Yes I know that the regions probaly don't go in that order, but for the sake of the story they do now! lol**

**PLEASE review! I want to hear your thoughts on this story! Any constructive criticism is welcomed! Also thanks to all the people who reviewed!**

**Also if you have any pokemon that you would like Ash or Cynthia to catch while their out here please feel free to tell me!**

**Wow 4,681 words...most I ever written. I feel so accomplished! lol**

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, here's chapter three! I'm sorry it took so long and I'm sorry to say that most of them are going to take this long before I get them out. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, though, You people are awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter because it was a pain writing it.**

**Also let me apologize now because I did not look over this story! As soon as I finished I did a few corrections, and that's all, so expect alot of mistakes! sorry but I'm lazy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon! If I did...I'd be pretty damn awesome...**

**Enjoy!**

Ash watched as the waves crashed into the boats bottom, spraying the air with small drops of salty water. He looked through the crystal clear water, seeing the small water pokemon swimming gracefully through the water. He returned his gaze up ahead of him watching the distant island grow in size every few minutes. He smiled as he felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his stomach, and a body pressing up against his back.

"Hey their handsome." Ash felt her body shake as she giggled. He quickly span around and wrapped his arms around the blonde goddess. He sighed contently leaning his chin on top of her soft golden hair. After a few moments they finally broke apart. Ash finally got a good look at the beauty in front him. She wasn't dressed in her normal black suit but instead wearing a black tank top, and a light blue pair of jeans. This was one of the rare times that Ash had actually seen Cynthia wearing something other than her formal suit.

"Can you believe it Cynthia, we are almost to the Unova region." Ash couldn't help the childish grin the spread across his face. Cynthia giggled to herself as the smile reminded her of a child going to an amusement park.

"Your going to love it their, Ash, they have so many pokemon their, almost all of them their, will be completely new to you." Ash nodded and turned back around looking back towards the once small island, that had become a huge continent. They only had a few more minutes until they finally reached their destination. "I even have a friend who live's in umbrella town, that will let us stay the night their."

Cynthia moved up and wrapped her arm around Ash's, before gently laying her head on his shoulder. Ash looked down at her and smiled, before turning his body around, to hold her in his arms again. Slowly moving his head down, as their lips connected, they started battling each other with their tongues. Minutes passed before they were finally forced apart from each other. Cynthia sighed in content and rested her head on Ash's chest, with the welcoming feeling of complete safety washing over her.

Ash rested his chin on her head, and looked around the boat. Noticing that almost all the males on the boat were staring at the two of them in awe. Some who were more brave than others, or probably more stupid, overcame the fact that Ash was a Champion, sending a glare at him. Others were looking at Cynthia. Ash recognized the look almost instantly. He saw the same look almost every time he was with Cynthia, and he hated it. They were staring at her lustfully, like she was just some tool for their own pleasures, and not and actual person. He retaliated with a glare, that if looks could kill, would kill the men the second his eyes looked in their direction. Most of them coward away at the fearsome glare, all but one.

A large buff man, who toward above Ash by a foot. The man had a shaved head and was only wearing loose shorts, showing off his overly muscled chest.

"The Sinnoh champion shouldn't be with a small boy like this. She deserves a real man." The big man said. His rough voice bringing the smell of rotten food. Cynthia lifted her head off ash's chest and sent a glare at the oversized man. She was about to say something but Ash beat it to her.

"Back off, man, before I do something that I might regret later" Ash said in a low voice. The big man took a step back in surprise, not expecting the such a cold voice, before quickly regaining his composure.

"Yeah, and what can a small boy like do to a man like me." Ash looked into the man's eyes feeling rage consume him as his he found the man's eye's similar to the one's that had almost destroyed his life. His lips twitched as he struggled to keep his emotions in control.

The struggle inside Ash's head didn't go unnoticed by Cynthia. This wasn't like the Ash she knew. He was always the nice, carefree type of guy. She had never seen him actually struggle to keep his emotions in check, except the one time he talked to me about... her. _'But what could have triggered that memory though?' _Ash's cold voice returned her back to what was taking place in front of her.

"If you stick around you might find out, but I suggest that you leave before you regret it, now leave" Ash said through gritted teeth, not noticing the crowds of people who started appearing around the three of them. Noticing the man wasn't planning on leaving, Ash moved Cynthia slightly behind him, but his eyes never leaving the others man's eye's. "Cynthia, stay behind me while I teach this man that women aren't objects, for his own amusement."

The man's eye's filled completely with rage, and clenched his teeth in anger. Pulling his big, meaty, hand up clenched in a fist, bringing it straight tor wards Ash's face. Ash simply smirked before pulling up his own hand up, quickly spreading the aura through his body to his hand, stopping the blow completely. He started squeezing the man's hand, the aura now pouring out of his skin. The large man fell down to his knees, screaming in agony, as he felt the bones in his hand start to crack.

Cynthia eyes widen as she watched the scene in front of her play out. She could sense the aura moving throughout Ash's body, as easily as she saw it leaking out of his skin. Having a Lucario herself, gave her the ability to sense, even use aura. When she told Ash about this he even offered to teach her how to control it.

**Flashback **

_Cynthia watched as her Lucario fought against her own Garchomp. After a series of blows from both powerful pokemon, she finally called them back to rest. They both nodded before Garchomp broke down laying on floor breathing heavily. Lucario moved towards her master before sending out it's aura to Cynthia to communicate._

_ "I am sorry, master, I will try harder next time" Cynthia heard Lucario's voice echo through her head. She looked down at her pokemon who had it's head hung down in disgrace. No matter how hard Lucario tried, it simply couldn't best Cynthia's Garchomp. _

_ "It's okay Lucario" She said putting a finger on the jackals chin lifting its head up slightly. "Like I said last time, as long as you give it all, you don't have to worry about anything, okay. Also can you stop calling me your master, I rather be your friend, Lucario" _

_ The pokemon simply nodded and walked off to sit by Garchomp. Cynthia sighed before turning back to her other pokemon, who were still battling it out against each other._

_ "Your Lucario is looking good, Cynthia" She smiled as she heard the all to familiar voice. She turned around confirming the body with the voice. The Kanto champion stood in leaning against the wall of the entrance to the stadium. She could feel the blood rush through her body to her face, when she saw the dreamy golden brown eyes she had been dreaming about for so long._

_ ' Enough of that Cynthia' Her voice echoed through her head 'You know that something between you and Ash will never work. Both of you have the duty of Champions' Cynthia let out a small sigh. _

_ "Thank you, Ash" She said after a while "She really is strong, but she always beats herself up because she can't defeat Garchomp"_

_ Ash laughed, catching Cynthia completely off guard._

_ "I guess it's the same thing with all Lucario's, mine also has that problem, I bet you have a hard time getting them to stop calling you 'Master', right?" Cynthia giggled and nodded. Ash brought his hand down to a pokeball that hung loosely on his belt before throwing it revealing a Lucario of his own. _

_ The pokemon quickly eye 'd it's surroundings before moving closer to Ash. Sending out its aura it connected to both Ash's, and Cynthia's minds. "Master, what is it that you need of me" Ash sighed at being called master again. Suddenly a thought raced through Cynthia's mind._

_"Ash, when you caught Lucario, were you suddenly able to sense the aura around people?"_

_ Ash brought his attention away from his Lucario, up to the beautiful champion standing before him. "Actually no, I was always able to use the aura. I didn't know about it until I found myself at the Tree of Begging, where a Lucario said that I had the same aura as Sir Aaron, an Aura guardian. Although it did become easier for me to control it after I had caught Lucario. A man named Riley, taught me how to control the aura." As if to prove his point he held his hand out forming a small light blue ball, floating just above his hand."_

_ Cynthia was completely intrigued by the small floating ball. She moved up closer to it, her eye's never leaving the orb. Ash watched her with great interest, it reminded him of a small child, who had just gotten a new toy, but had no idea what it was. He closed his hand making the small orb disappear. Cynthia blinked a couple of times before feeling her face turn red, in embarrassment. _

_ She quickly turned away "I-I'm sorry, it's just that I have never seen anything like that before."_

_ "Cynthia, why did you ask if I could use the aura after I caught Lucario, can you?" _

_ Cynthia shook her head "No I don't really have any control over it but after I caught Lucario I could sense it." Ash smiled and looked down at his Lucario._

_ "Lucario, can you check if Cynthia will be able to learn how to control the aura?" The small blue jackal nodded, before making it's way across to Cynthia. He held out it's hands calling the aura through it's body. Cynthia shivered as she felt the aura make it's way through out her body._

_ Lucario turned it's head back towards it's master. "Yes, her body will be able completely control the aura. Her aura is quite similar to yours, my master." Ash grinned and nodded to the jackal, calling it back to it's pokeball._

_ "So Cynthia, do you want to learn how to control the power of the aura." Cynthia could only nod. Ash's smile widen "Great let us begin..."_

**End of Flashback**

"Now leave us before I actually do something that I do regret"

Ash's cold voice brought Cynthia back to reality. She looked quickly glanced around, the big man was still on his knees tears streaming down his face as he looked at his deformed hand. The crowds of people all had worried, and fear in their eyes. Ash had his back facing tor wards her.

The man quickly scrambled to his feet before running off to the opposite end of the boat. Ash sighed "Okay people, shows over"

At the sound of Ash's voice the crowd dispersed to their own little groups, whispering about what had just taken place. Ash turned to Cynthia, about to apologize, instead finding the lips of goddess pressed against his. Ash's eye's widen before closing them and started to kiss back.

He felt her tongue anxiously rubbing against his lips, demanding that they open. Ash had no choice but to open his mouth allowing her complete entrance. Their tongues danced around each other for what seemed like minutes. Finally the need of air finally drove the two apart, leaving both heavily breathing. Cynthia rested her forehead on Ash's before smirking slightly.

"Thank you my hero, for protecting me." Her voice laced with humor.

"You are welcome, my fair lady, I was only doing the right thing. The man saw you as nothing but an object of pleasure, hopefully now he will be treating women with respect."

Cynthia giggled, before connecting her mouth with his, beginning their exotic dance, once again.

**Umbrella town -Dock- (Half an hour later)**

Ash could only watch in amazement as he saw all the new type of pokemon. Almost every where he looked was a pokemon, with it's trainer that he had never seen before, Mixed in with some that were from the other regions. Cynthia couldn't help but burst out into a fit of laughter every time she saw Ash's face contorted with excitement.

"How can I not be exited! New pokemon that I have never seen before! I can't believe I didn't come here sooner!" He said seeing Cynthia's laughter. He grabbed Cynthia's hand leading her out into the town. He smiled as he realized that the town was just a little bit bigger than Pallet Town.

All around were small buildings, most completely made out of salty Ocean air blew through the town. The warm cloudless sky, made it perfect to go swimming. Kids were running around up and down the side of the beach. Some were in the water having a splashing against each other. It seemed like a Tropical paradise.

Ash spotted, Behind the town was a small hill, on top of it laid a huge building. It seemed like a giant, standing over the small town. Following Ash's gaze Cynthia decided to speak up.

"The Riches live up their. The man who own's that building is probably the most wealthy man in the Unova region. He has this fascination with artifacts from the ruins and would pay thousands to buy them from people."

"Sounds like something you would do if you had that kind of money" Ash said. Cynthia giggled before smacking his chest, with her free hand.

"Ow, you know it's true" He said laughing earning him another slap to the chest, making him laugh even more. He pulled her closer to him before asking "okay, now that were here, you mention earlier that your friend will have a place for us to stay right?"

Cynthia nodded "Yes, she lives near the beach, I actually called her before hand letting her know that we are coming. She's actually not their right now, but she said that their was an spare key underneath the plant pot and that we are welcomed to stay their for the night."

"Okay, sounds great, lead the way my love" Ash said causing Cynthia to smile, and blush a little. She pulled him through the streets as they continued their simple conversations about the town, and places Cynthia wanted Ash to see.

Cynthia and Ash both couldn't help this warm, fuzzy, feeling that they were getting. They have never been able to go walking around town without the Media, and fans, swarming in on them like fly's.

Being out here with only themselves, no media, no fans, no elite four, no pressure from being champion, it gave them a sense of being a normal couple. Something both had long since gave up on. Although being Champion had it's perks, it also had it's downside, and finally after years of being crushed by the pressure of champions, they could feel normal. Even if it was only for a short while.

**Umbrella town -Cynthia's friends house-**

Ash pushed open the door and walked into the small house. He smiled to himself when he realized that the house, was about the same size as his home in Pallet. Their was a small living room, set with one long couch and a smaller one perpendicular to it. On each side of them were to small tables with their very own lamp. Mounted on the wall was a small flat screen. Pikachu immediate jumped off it's trainers shoulder exploring the new territory.

Ash immediately dropped his things and jumped onto the couch, laying down getting relaxed. He looked up and smiled as he saw Cynthia set her things down and walk towards him. He watched as she slowly lowered her self over him, her body melting into his. He couldn't help but stare into that single gray eye getting lost in them.

Cynthia couldn't help but let her single eye wonder down from Ash's brown one's falling down to his lips. She slowly wet her lips with her tongue as she remembered the unbelievable sensation she got every time their lips met. She allowed her head to move closer until Ash finally closed the little gap between them as their lips finally met.

His tongue gently made it's way, before expertly opening Cynthia's for entrance. Cynthia couldn't help but let the small moan escape from her throat. She felt Ash smile against her lips, as he heard the slight moan, before deepening the dizzying kiss.

Who knows how long before the two finally pulled back from the lack of air, leaving both panting for breath. Cynthia laid her forehead against looking into those wonderful eye's of his getting lost in them.

"We need to do this a lot more often" Ash whispered, as his arms wrapped around her pulling her even closer onto him, while Cynthia let her head rest onto his chest, listing to his beating heart.

He felt Cynthia nod into his chest. "That would be something I wouldn't mind doing" They stayed connected together for a while before Cynthia finally lifted her head off his chest "Ash, that man on the boat, I know you were protecting me, but I have never seen you lose your cool before, except when you talk about..." She stopped as she felt Ash's hand tighten on her a little.

Ash stared back into Cynthia's lone gray, finding comfort and strength in them. "That man, on the boat, he reminded me of the man that ruined my life" He couldn't help but let the tear fall down his cheek.

Cynthia quickly wiped off the tear that was trailing down his cheek before pulling him into her tightly. She knew that this was a difficult subject for Ash, feeling his arm's wrap around her and holding her tighter.

**-Flashback- Ash's Age: 15**

Ash couldn't wipe off the huge grind that was glued to his face. He felt like he could take on the world alone. He had just one his first championship in Sinnoh. He had recently left off from Pewter city after saying his goodbye's with Brock. It was just him and his faithful yellow companion laying on his shoulder, it's chest pumped up in pride of winning the championship for it's trainer.

Ash was only twenty minutes away from the town as he came up on a tall hill. He smiled as he could see the little town in the distance. "I'm Home!" he screamed into the air to know one in particular before rushing down the road in a full sprint.

It only took a few seconds before Ash notice that something wasn't right. Their was a huge trail of gray smoke floating up into the sky. A few seconds later, he found the one thing that could remove the huge smile from his face. The smoke had been caused by a fire on an house. Even from a distance he could tell, that it was his home that the fire was set a blaze on.

"No! MOM!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs as he sprinted faster than ever the rest of the way to his burning home. When he finally reached his house, he screamed for his mom even more. Ash knew that she had been in the house, she was expecting him home today. She wouldn't have left the house.

Tears streamed down Ash's face as he finally decided to do the stupidest thing he has ever done. He rushed into the burning house, in the small chance of finding his mom. He rushed into the living finding that nothing was in their expect the burning furniture, and part of the ceiling that had collapsed in, before he had gotten their. He rushed into the his mom's room to find her entire bed on set on fire. In the middle of the bed was his mom's unmoving, burnt body.

Ash screamed for his mom again...Their was no response from the body. The fire had set all around the bed and their wasn't a single thing Ash could do to help his mom. A million thoughts rushing through his head, his mind telling him that she would want her only son to live, and to become great was the last of the thoughts.

He made his choice and rand out of the burning house and falling on the floor in front of the house. Tears still running down his face. When he finally pulled his gaze away from the burning fire, he found he wasn't alone. Their was a tall man that a small smirk on his face as he watched Ash's tears fall down dripping off his chin.

The man was dressed in a orange suite, and had his hand in one of the pockets. He had short greasy hair and his eyes. His eyes almost made Ash stop breathing on the spot, as he stared into the small black eyes. His eye's showed no compassion, only hate, like he could only care for himself, and didn't care for any others.

His smirk grew even more as he stared at the small teenage boy that looked like he was about to collapse from exhaustion.

"Sorry kid" the mans voice said, holding no remorse. "Maybe this will teach you to not interfere with our plans"

"Why!" Ash screamed "She didn't have anything to do with this!"

The man grinned and shrugged before turning to walk away. "Even I have orders to follow, kid"

Those were the last words Ash heard before, darkness consumed him as he passed out from exhaustion.

**Okay! Thanks for reading guy and as always PLEASE review! I love to hear your thoughts and any constructive criticism will help me a whole lot! **

**Also yes I know that aura probably doesn't work that way, but in this fiction it does! **

**If you have any suggestions on what Ash and Cynthia should do while in Unova feel free to tell me, It will help me alot. Again thanks for reading!**


End file.
